


In Trust

by deltachye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 1000 word challenge, Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Short, b4 things go Wrong™, even tho he eats unpeeled oranges i love him most, ylisse royal family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x chrom + daughter!lucina]“All it took was a quick glance out the window to see that something had gone drastically wrong.”[In response to the third prompt of the October 2017 Prompt Off (Lunaescence.com).]





	In Trust

 

_“All it took was a quick glance out the window to see that something had gone drastically wrong.”_

You didn’t have any memory of the life you had led before Chrom tripped over you. Still, you were quite sure that you weren’t accustomed to living in a swanky castle belonging to the Ylissean heir. Still, time plays odd games, and you found yourself as the wife of the ruler of the lands. Your daughter Lucina, beautiful and fair, was your pride and joy.

Which was why you did not like seeing a sharp pointy thing in the girl’s hands.

“Chrom!” you shrieked, your voice rolling like thunder across the grounds as you practically leapt out of the gigantic crystal bay window. “What in the _hells_ do you think you’re doing!?”

The dark figure looked up, squinting against the sun. His armour was his life, and even though there were no marches, it gleamed as diamonds would. He did nothing to take Falchion out of Lucina’s hands, who was also staring up at you, waving with her toothless grin. The smile shone nearly as brightly as the gleam of the silver blade. She nearly fell over with the weight of the sword, catching herself by sticking the precious, extremely dangerous weapon into the Earth. You nearly fainted at the sight.

“Mother!” she shouted, as to be heard, “Father’s teaching me swordplay!”

You didn’t bother replying, turning around and dashing to the grounds. The high life was lovely, but it did not make for good time when you were leaping down flights upon flights of ludicrously twisted bannisters with dragons carved into the railings.

By the time you burst outdoors, Chrom had taken Lucina’s hands into his, Falchion perched between the two of them.

“…t’s weakened now. But Falchion was forged by the dragon Naga, you know? It can do great things. As will you, little one.”

“Let me hit things!” Lucina whined, her voice reedy now that she was within earshot. “I wanna slice!”

“Chrom!” you wheezed, exhausted by the extensive run. Your pregnancy had not done you any physical favours, and you struggled to catch your breath.

There was no ignoring you now, and he knew it. With a deep sigh, he sheathed Falchion, patting Lucina on the head.

“Go off and play. I have to talk to your mother.”

“But—” Lucina began, her stubbornness mimicking her father’s in both magnitude and its ability to irritate you to no end. He swooped down and whispered in her ear with his back turned to you. By the gleeful and poorly concealed grin on her miniature face, you could only assume that it was a promise to ‘slice’ once you’d gone away. She dashed off before you could reprimand her, so the full blunt of your anger turned to your husband.

“What are you _thinking_? The child’s barely five years, much less able for war—!”

“I know that. But she needs to be ready for what’s to come.”

The grim tone he took weren’t the sycophantic pleas you were expecting. With his hand still resting atop Falchion’s hilt, he looked like he might at the forefront of the battlefield, and you felt your own blood cool.

“What do you mean?” you asked, now uneasy.

“I… I can’t describe it.” He slumped, rubbing his temples with exhausted grief. “Perhaps it’s a bad omen. Perhaps it’s just ridiculous. But I remember Emm had me learn swordplay as soon as I was toddling. Lucina is stronger than you think, my love… there’s no need to shield her from anything. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get harmed.”

“I know that she’s strong,” you whispered, mournfully as your eyes turned up to the sky. The tears made the clouds swim like fish in the wide-open seas. “And I trust you, too. It’s that she’s _too_ fierce... I can only imagine the kind of world a girl like that must face. Maybe it’s that I don’t want to see her grow up so quickly.”

“Times won’t remain at peace for long,” he warned. He took your hands in his, one curving against your face to clear the tracks of tears from your cheeks. “I’ll need my tactician at her best. Lucina will need everything we have to offer, in case…” He trailed off, seeing that you understood. His eyes, their clear royal navy, contrasted against the dazed baby blue sky. Both were endless.

“All right,” you sighed, understanding defeat better than anybody else. You gripped the hand intertwined in yours. “But if I see a cut on her, you’ll wish you were dead.”

He smiled before he laughed, like he was trying to stifle it, but was unsuccessful. The sound of his carefree laugh made your own smile lift, warming you.

“Under the face of your wrath? Oh, you really don’t have to tell me twice.”

“And what does that mean?”

“N-nothing!” he stammered, suddenly flustered as you smiled thinly at him. “It… means I love you! A lot!”

“All right then,” you said, satisfied. You couldn’t help a soft laugh of your own at the domestic camaraderie. He drew you in for a tight embrace, kissing the top of your head—your strategical analysis told you that he’d done this to hide his relieved expression from your all-knowing eyes, but you appreciated the hug anyways.

“If you’re teaching Lucina the blade, I’m reading my tactical guides at bedtime. You do know she pretends to sleep so you’ll stop reading to her, right?”

“What?! She wouldn’t!”

In the end, Lucina was trained as hard as any other Shephard, but she persevered. She rose up and succeeded, besting any hardships that dared to try and deter her. It was the same stubbornness that you both dreaded and adored of her father.

And, just as stubbornly, you refused to love any another as much as you loved them both.

**Author's Note:**

> https://goo.gl/uDCaKj


End file.
